Sonic The Hedgehog Season 3 Draft 3
by TheDigiShack
Summary: After Training With Tail's One Day, Sonic Has A Mysterious Dream About A Newly Emerging Evil Far Greater Than Robotnik, Snively, Or Even Ixus Naugus. Who Or What Is This Evil And Who Is The Other Hedgehog In His Dream? Shadow? Manic? Sonia?


Series:Sonic the Hedgehog

Season #:03

Episode #:01

Episode Title:(Working Title) "New Mobius, Old Evil"

Showers of thunderous explosions erupt through the night skies, streaming with beautiful colors of joy and happiness. A loud and roaring cheer is heard throughout the brightened heavens. Looking down upon the newly rebuilt buildings of the great metropolis formerly known as Mobius. This city, New Mobius, had finally been remade from the ruins of the old Mobius and the evil Robotnik's Robotropolis with the aid of all the worlds now disbanded Freedom Fighters.

Encircled by large cloaked defensive structures and towering apartment buildings. Lying at the center of the city, a beautiful and elaborate structure stands as the capital building and palace for the newly appointed ruler, Queen Sally Acorn. The fireworks mirror off the gleaming silver roof of this gorgeous castle. Started earlier that evening, the result of a great festival, the fireworks dedicated to the evil times endured and the freeing of the world from the clutches of the evil Dr. Robotnik.

A powerful and uplifting voice spreads throughout the city, with the help of a large speaker system of course, as the crowd gathered around the capital building begins to quiet down. The voice, from non-other than the young queen of herself, addressing the crowd with a joyous and celebratory tone.

"Ladies and gentleman, please continue your celebrations of our newly built home and the fourth anniversary of our second Independence Day!"

It was true it has been four years to the day that, the then Princess, Sally and her beloved friend Sonic the Hedgehog used the legendary power stones to annihilate Dr. Robotnik and his doomsday machine. Knothole was now a monument and memorial to the Freedom Fighters and the void sealed permanently by the wishes of Naugus and King Acorn.

The queen stood listening and watching the crowds continue their celebrations before turning to the open doorway and slowly walking through followed by her personal guards and advisors.

"They all seem so happy."

Sally addresses one of her advisors; suddenly a very familiar blue hedgehog sitting on a nearby window seal interrupts her.

"Well Sal, why shouldn't they be?"

Slightly annoyed with Sonics tone of arrogant questioning, she quickly responds.

"They are happy because they know Robotnik is gone and we have rebuilt our city. They have however, along with yourself it seems, forgotten the fact that Snively's body was never found among the rubble and debris."

Sonic slowly rises to his feet atop the window seal and turns his back to the queen.

Speaking softly and barely loud enough for Sally to hear him, Sonic retaliates in a condescending voice.

"Remember 'Princess', I was not the only one controlling the 'Power Stones' that destroyed the 'Doomsday Machine'. The responsibility lies at your own feet as well."

With that said, he jumps from the window and disappears into the darkness. Thinking about Sonics words, Queen Sally does not hear her handmaiden Cherry come in.

Cherry, a young two tailed fox with a light cherry colored fur, addresses the queen and awaits a response.

"Lady Sally?"

After about 30 seconds or so, Sally finally acknowledges her.

"Yes Cherry, what is it?"

With large smile on her face as she always has she gingerly asks the queen.

"Ms. Sally, I was told that Mr. Sonic was here, was Miles here as well?"

A slightly darker red color formed on Cherry's cheeks as she awaited a response with her small ears pointed straight up. It seemed obvious to Sally that every time Cherry would hear or speak the name of the young Miles Prower, AKA. Tails, she would always be even happier than normal.

"Sorry Cherry, Tails wasn't with Sonic tonight."

Queen Sally lightly says so not to disappoint her handmaiden too much. Cherry's ears folded down a little and she looked down at her feet before perking back up to speak again with the queen.

"That's fine Ms. Sally, Is there anything that I can do for you before I leave for the night?"

Sally, confused, looks at Cherry in response.

"I thought that you lived in the castle now Cherry, don't tell me you are still living alone in your hut at Freedom Lake."

Cheery replies to the queen with her cheeks again turning darker shade of red.

"Yes Ms. Sally, I still live there but I am not always alone. Mr. Sonic and Miles come to visit me there when they are training."

Sally just smiles at tells the cheerful young fox that she can go home now. Cherry jumps into the air and spins her two tails as she descends back to the ground, obviously taking lessons from Tails.

"When you see Tails again Cherry, tell him to come and join us for dinner one evening."

Sally tells to the excited little fox.

"Oh yes Lady Sally, I will invite him. Should I invite Mr. Sonic as well?"

After pondering the young fox's question for a moment she decides she has gotten tired of Sonics accusations.

"No Cherry, I do not care for Sonics company."

Cherry nods her head in acknowledgement but on her face you could tell her innocent smile had faded. She had always loved to hear her queen speak of all of her adventures with her beloved friend Mr. Sonic.

It brings tears to her eyes when she hears Sally talking about Sonic in this way, knowing that the two of them at least used to be in love with each other. For some reason Sonic and Sally have begun to fall apart from each other, nobody really knows why, there have been fingers pointed to both sides but no one dares to ask either of them.

"Goodnight Ms. Sally."

Cherry says as she closes the door to the queen's chamber. She leaves the castle and returns to her small hut that lies on the banks of the wondrous Freedom Lake. Freedom Lake is all that stands between the west side of the city and the Death Sands desert.

Death Sands desert always filled with violent storms of sand cyclones and acid rain. City scientists say it is the remaining remnants of Robotnik's toxic experiments. The outskirts of the desert lined with large craters and what looks like debris from a number of old robots and S.W.A.T. bots.

This Desert Sands are off-limits to New Mobius citizens, however once and a while a familiar hedgehog and two-tailed fox are seen fighting in the craters, and sometimes even creating more.

"NOW TAILS, COME AT ME!"

Sonic, the hyperactive blue hedgehog, yells into the air in no specific direction. About ten seconds after voicing his challenge to the sand filled skies a yellow streak flies in at near super-sonic speeds. Sonic catches the blur out of the corner of his eye and quickly turns to dodge it.

The blur again disappeared into the sandstorm. Sonic regains his stance and listens for any sign of where the streak would pop out again. Suddenly he's thrown to his face in the sands beneath his feet. The yellow blur stops spinning and is reveals to be the young fox, Miles Prower.

"I GOT YA SONIC! I FINALLY GOT YA!"

The young Tails celebrates jumping off his blue half-buried friend. Sonic lifts his head out of the sand and spits out a ton of sand.

"I forgot that you could fly."

Tails burst out laughing when he sees Sonics face covered in a thick crust of sand. Sonic gets up and shakes off most of the sand and gravel. He walks over to now rolling-in-laughter Tails and slams his fist into the top of his head burying his face in the sand.

"Laugh at that yellow boy."

Tails lifts his head out of the sand, which is covered as Sonics was just moments ago. Tails looks up at his blue instructor and suddenly burst out in more laughter. Sonic just looks at him for a second and starts laughing with him.

After about five or so hours of training the two exhausted fighters decide to call it a night.

"Hey Sonic, how close was I to breaking the she sound barrier today?"

Tails ask his best friend while the two are walking towards the Prowers house. Sonic looks down at his two-tailed friend then looks up into the sky and responds in a teaching type of voice.

"Oh, I don't know Tails, maybe about five or less miles from it."

Tails jumps up in joy and slams his head into a tree limb when hears Sonic say how close he was to being as fast as he was. All Sonic could do was laugh at his yellow little friend.

Suddenly he stops laughing, focuses eyes into the darkness, and then jumps out of the way of something flying past him.

"Tails, it's one of Snively's bots! Eyes and ears open!"

Tails recovers from his bout with the tree limb, quickly rolls behind the tree, and pulls out his version of NICOLE. He pulls out his sensor and scans the darkened environment for any signs of the bot.

"SONIC! I CAN'T FIND IT! I THINK IT'S A SONIC BOT! TOP SPEED MACH THREE!"

Tails yells to Sonic reciting the information from memory as he puts his scanner in his backpack. Just as he closes his pack he is forced to dodge the bot. The high-speed bot flies through the tree Tails was hiding behind and continues on its course towards Sonic.

Sonic again dodges it by ducking below it and runs towards Tail's backpack. Grabbing the backpack Sonic reaches into it and pulls out a small version of a power ring then tosses the bag to Tails as he flies past him.

"Alright! It's my turn now Snively. This one won't get away."

Sonic raises the small golden ring up into the air and activates its power. From the small ring comes an explosion of light and energy, lighting the whole area around them. He then grasps the ring in his right hand and the glowing ring gets even brighter, even gleaming through Sonics glove covered hand. Sonic closes his eyes, absorbs the energy from the ring, and quickly reopens them with a light orange glow to them.

"Let's juice."

Sonic immediately runs in the direction the bot had gone jumps into the air and starts spinning at supersonic speeds. After building up all of his rotation, he descends at great speeds towards the bot revealed by the glowing ring. The bot quickly dodges Sonics attack and causes him to dive directly into the earth bellow.

The bot dives at Sonic with a sharp needle like barb at its head. Just before the bot hits its target, Sonic spins out of its path and Tails slams it into the ground with a high-speed dive bomb to the bots control panel.

"Got ya this time."

Tails says as he gets up off the bot and picks it up like a trophy. Sonic looks up at the celebrating fox, and notices something flashing under the crushed control panel. Sonic quickly jumps up from his kneeled position, grabs the device out of Miles' hand, and throws it high in to the air.

"Hey, what did you do that fo..."

Sonic dashes for Tails, cutting him off suddenly, and throwing him down into a nearby ditch before diving in on top of him. A fast sequence of beeps and tones sound from the flying device just seconds before it erupts into flames in a tremendously powerful explosion.

Sonic and Tails lift there dirt covered heads and look up into the sky for a moment then turn to face each other.

"I guess Snively meant for us to catch that one."

Tails says to Sonic as he rises to his feet and cleans off his fur. Sonic slowly gets to his feet as well.

"These attacks are starting to come more and more, it might be time that you and I stop training together Tails."

Sonic says to the unsuspecting Tails.

"Sonic. What are you talking about?"

Tails quickly asks his teacher with a worried look on his face. Sonic just stands there looking in the direction of the bomb blast that nearly took out his best friend. He focuses his attention back to the worried little fox and speaks in a weird tone for Sonic.

"This is starting to get to dangerous for you buddy; I made a promise that I would stop training you if it started getting out of hand."

Tails looks at Sonic trying his best to contain the tears about to burst from his eyes.

"WHY SONIC? WHO MADE YOU MAKE THAT PROMISE? I AM JUST AS STRONG AS YOU! IT'S NOT FAIR."

Sonic grabs the yelling fox and stares him directly into his eyes.

"Because if something happens to me there has to be someone that is willing to stand up and reform the Freedom Fighters to protect the city and most of all the families of Mobius."

Tails, confused with Sonics comments, speaks his best without crying.

"But Sonic, I'm not ready to lead the Freedom Fighters, besides that isn't Sally the one that would bring them back together?"

Sonic closes his eyes and starts walking away from Tails, leaving him there to wonder what Sonics silence about Sally meant. Tails starts to walk to his house once again this time alone and talking to himself.

"I wonder what happened between Sonic and Sally. It's as if Sonic doesn't trust her anymore. I guess I can go and ask Cherry in the morning before she goes to the palace."

The attack was only a few hundred feet from Miles' house so he didn't have time to think about much before he was at his own front door. He slowly opens the door still deep in thought and walks over to small bed on the floor. He continues to ponder the day's happenings until he falls asleep.

The sun finally breaks the eastern horizon on a new day for all of the inhabitants of New Mobius. A certain blue hedgehog, as on many mornings previously, was standing atop a cliff awaiting the heat of the glimmering star to hit him and help him start his day.

Sonic closes his eyes and breaths heavily a breath of fresh air. He starts daydreaming and thinking to himself.

'If only it would stay like this all the time. No worries. No fighting. No nothing, just peace and serenity.'

Lately Sonic has been relaxing more and actually enjoying a slower paced life. He still at times would run through the fields and tried to avoid water as much as he could. Over the past three years, Sonic had started to become more thoughtful in many ways. His heart had gotten even warmer as he has grown much found to many families in the city and even close to some of his friends.

"I wonder how Bunnie is doing, maybe it's time I go see her again."

Sonic says as he lies back onto the grass covered cliff top and think to himself aloud.

"No she's probably busy with her research and stuff. Tails is probably still asleep. I cannot get into the castle to talk to Sal until she has completed all of her morning duties. Let's see. Well Rotor went with the other Freedom Fighters to help them reconstruct there cities, so I guess I'm on my own for a while today."

Sonic closes his eyes and falls into a light sleep. Suddenly he finds himself in the middle of nowhere, literally. All that the eye could see was white, no shapes, no objects, not even a source of the light.

"Whoa, this is weird. I guess I'm just dreaming"

He was right about it being a dream but he soon found out it was no ordinary dream. He decides since it is a dream with no boundaries in sight that he might as well just run and see if anything happens. In a flash, he darts in no real direction or anything and he continues running until the ground below him begins falling apart and sinking into a black tar like substance.

"What's going on, what is this stuff? Tar?"

The stranded hedgehog says to himself once he notices he is surrounded by the fluid. He walks over to the edge of flooring that he is standing upon and looks down into the black substance. At first, all he sees is his own reflection then suddenly he is transported into a pitch-black room.

"Okay, no more chilidogs after training."

The room remains black for a few more seconds then a small light seen directly above him. While staring at the light a female voice is heard from all directions.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

The voice startles him and makes him jump backwards. When he jumps the floor beneath him breaks apart letting magma flow through. He looks up at the light again and notices it is no simple light, it's a glimmering gemstone. Sonic jumps from the piece of flooring that suddenly was enveloped by the magma. He jumps towards the gem and grabs it. The very second he places his hand upon the jewel time around him freezes all but the gemstone that is.

'What's going on? A black hedgehog, he looks like me. Who is that?'

Thoughts race through his head as he stares directly in to the gem. Suddenly the gem turns pitch black and throws Sonic back into the magma. Knowing it is a dream he knows he cannot be hurt so he doesn't scream when he falls in to the magma. The female voice is heard again this time from directly above him.

"Help me. Why did I have to go through the Death Sands desert? I can't make it if I don't find any water."

Sonic suddenly again finds himself in a bright room. In front of him he finds the source of a female voice, a cloak covered young lady. Sonic runs to her but right be for he reaches her he wakes up. He quickly sits up when he awakens and speaks with himself.

"Who was that?"

The suddenly he remembers where the female said she was and jumps to his feet and looks past the city in to the distant desert.

"She's in Death Sands."

Determined to discover whether there was really anyone in need he runs in the direction of the desert, however having to go through the city he was almost sure someone would stop him. Just as he thought as soon as he enters through the eastern gates of the city he is approached by Antonio the cities security officer, yes Antonio the scared little whatever he was.

"Hold it right there hedgehog."

Sonic stops for a moment, rolls his eyes and again takes off. He easily blast through the city and comes to a stop in front of Cherry's house. He slowly walks up to her door and is about to knock when it flies open.

"Oh, Mr. Sonic. How are you?"

The young fox ask the startled hedgehog with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You scared me half to death Cherry."

Sonic finally recovers from his little freight.

"Please forgive me Mr. Sonic."

Cherry's smile slowly fades and she bows to the hedgehog in apology. Sonic just laughs at her and continues with the reason why he was there.

"It's Okay Cherry, I was just joking. Oh yea, I stopped by to ask you if you would let Tails know that I am going out into the desert to look for something and I'll be back in a couple of days."

Cherry regains her smile and nods in acknowledgment. Sonic rubs the little fox's head and takes off again but suddenly appears in front of her again.

"Oh yea, is my hover board here?"

She nods and turns to get the board from behind the door. She has trouble lifting the heavy board but she gingerly hands it to Sonic.

"Here you go Mr. Sonic. I kept it nice and clean for you"

Sonic takes it for her, lays it on the ground, and hops on.

"Thanks Cherry, It looks awesome. I knew I could count on you."

Sonic waves to the happy little fox then he takes off in the direction of Death Sands. Back at the capital, Antonio enters the queen's chambers and calls for the arrest of Sonic.

"My Queen! My Queen! He refuses to obey my commands and laughs in my face. I demand he be, how do you say, incarcerated."

The queen turns to face Antonio from her royal desk. Her expression stays the same the entire conversation she has with him.

"Antonio. Sonic always makes fun of you. He cannot be arrested for that."

"But my Queen!"

Sally throws her hand up and turns back to her work on her desk. Just as Antonio is about to open the queens door it flies open and plasters him against the wall. Cherry walks in and absolutely ignores the pain stricken Antonio. She addresses the queen in a very happy voice, again as always.

"Good morning Lady Sally."

Sally turns back from her work and happily greets her young handmaiden.

"Good morning Cherry, how are you this morning?"

The little fox hops towards the queen just having fun then she decides to try to help heal Sonic and Sally's relationship.

"Lady Sally guess who I saw this morning!"

Sally enjoying her little conversation pretends to guess, thinking that the little fox is talking about her crush on Tails.

"Let me guess, Miles?"

Cherry just keeps a big smile on her face and shakes her head no to the queen. Now Sally was a little confused.

"Well Cherry who was it?"

Cherry just smiles a minute more then decides to tell the queen.

"Mr. Sonic."

Sally looks at Cherry with a kind of 'so what look' on her face and ask her little hand maiden.

"Why are you so happy to see that idiot Cherry?"

Cherry hops back a little in surprise.

"But Lady Sally, I thought you would be happy to hear about Mr. Sonic, since you and he used to be so close."

Sally sighs and turns away from Cherry, deciding to not even respond to her statement. Cheery tries to think of something to get the queen to respond but she decides to give up and just take her seat behind the queens desk.

Meanwhile at his own place Tails finally wakes up from a long and very deep sleep. Sitting up in his bed, well trying to sit up in his bed, Miles yells in pain. He continues fighting the pain and eventually rises to a sitting position on his bed and glances over at his dresser across the room. His eyes slightly filled with tears from the pain he just went through focus on to a small picture of Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Cherry, and himself standing at the newly completed memorial at Knothole.

"Sonic, what has happened to you? You used to be so free spirited, didn't mind me coming with you on missions and whats with you and Sally."


End file.
